justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Chevalier Ice Breaker
The Chevalier Ice Breaker is an ice cream truck in Just Cause 2. See Chevalier Ice Breaker (JC4) for the Just Cause 4 version. Appearance It's a heavily modified Chevalier Piazza IX. It has a massive front bumper with spikes which allows it to easily ram smaller vehicles off the road. The wheels and rear bumper diffuser seem to be from a Sakura Aquila Metro ST. Its only available in pink. While this vehicle is technically owned by the Agency, it doesn't seem to have any practical use for the them. It could be Rico's own personal vehicle. There's an advertisement for Chameleon Ice on the back and ice-cream cones at the front upper corners. It's made by the fictional company Chevalier. Tune The brief jingle that can be activated when driving the Chevalier Piazza IX was replaced by a catchy tune that sounds like a remixed version of that of the Piazza. The player operates the tune in the same way they would a siren; the horn button (Q on PC; Press Left Stick on Xbox 360; L3 on PS3) activates and deactivates it. Performance The Ice Breaker is surprisingly fast and very strong. It's able to control well on slippery snow (the developers may have given it this ability because of its name) and has fairly good steering. The Berawan Besar Mountains are an ideal location for this vehicle. . Ramming other similar sized vehicles has almost no impact on you when you use the Ice Breaker's front bumper. Because of its bumpers, it can easily knock Panau Military soldiers off any Hamaya GSY650, causing major damage to both the bike and the driver. Racking up road kills is easy when driving on the highways of Panau City. The exceedingly good performance, combined with the low cost of just $25,000, makes this vehicle an excellent choice for all-terrain travel. Locations It can only be obtained from the Black Market and will come fully upgraded. It has a relatively low price at $25,000. At first, this vehicle was Downloadable content, but it was soon made free. It's already on the game disk of the PC version. Glitch Main article: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. The name of the vehicle can mysteriously become "Missing Localization". Trivia *Its engine has the same sound as that of the Chepachet PVD, Boyd Fireflame 544 and the Saas PP12 Hogg. *On the Just Cause 2 official website, one of the ringtones that can be downloaded is the Ice Breaker's signature jingle. Click here for a direct link. *Australian trucks have similar front bumpers called roo bars. *It is one of two ice cream trucks in Just Cause 2. *It shares it's wheels and tyres with many sports cars in JC2, therefore sharing the easter egg of Avalanche Sport tyres. *This car has the biggest front bumper of any car in the Just Cause Universe. The biggest truck bumpers are on the Urga Fura 570, Battaille GPT-6. *This vehicle was added to Just Cause 4 as a free DLC. See Chevalier Ice Breaker (JC4). Video Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:DLC for JC2